


Alfred Jumpers

by MordredLJselfship (mordredllewelynjones)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Reader Insert, Polyamory, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MordredLJselfship
Summary: During their first Christmas spent with Bruce, Mordred and J become a part of a Wayne family Christmas tradition.An Open Mic Knight self ship fic.For the 'A Very Shippy Christmas' prompt: Sweaters.Self insert NOT reader insert. If you don't like it then don't read or interact.No sex or rude stuff in this fic.
Relationships: Open Mic Knight, Self insert/canon character
Kudos: 1





	Alfred Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for my new self ship. Still getting used to this ship (which is partly why not a lot of romance happens in this fic.)

“I’m going to open that one! No, that one! Actually…!”   
  


J’s excited screaming was cut short by Bruce grabbing him by the collar just before he could, literally, pounce on the pile of presents.  
  


From his seat on the sofa all Mordred could do was snort with laughter, mouth still full of chocolate from his last advent calendar window, as he watched the scene unravelling in front of him. While he didn’t begrudge Bruce the job of wrangling J into line in the slightest, having lived with J for quite a while now he knew just how tiring such a job was, Mordred couldn’t help but find a sort of charm in J’s unbridled enthusiasm.   
  


Most Christmas traditions were not to Mordred’s taste and as a result he often cut them out which was all well and good except that it did have the unpleasant side effect of taking a bit of the magic and wonder out of things. Seeing his boyfriend acting akin to an overwhelmed three year old at the mere presence of a Christmas tree; however, made it all come flooding back.  
  


“Wait” Bruce ordered in a low growl. It wasn’t quite the Batman voice but it was close, close enough to make J raise an eyebrow challengingly. He was clearly considering acting up further just to see how far he could push Bruce. This little exchange was quickly brought to an end by Mordred who, unlike J, understood the dangers of provoking a sleep deprived parent on Christmas morning.  
  


"If you don't do as he says I will eat your advent calendar as well as my own, J. So you had better watch it."   
  


"DON'T YOU DARE!" Joker screeched, his face speaking of pure betrayal as he sped over to the sofa to save his chocolate from a false threat.   
  


"Thanks, Mordred" Bruce yawned as he came over to join the two men who were shrieking with laughter as they play fought over the sugary spoils of war. The fun and games ceased the moment he sat down; however, both his partners deciding that they would much rather devote their attention to enveloping him in a tight hug. As always Bruce tensed up for a moment before allowing himself to melt into the embrace. Even though they had been together for a while now displays of affection still caught him off guard slightly, something which he was doubtful would ever change entirely. 

  
  
Thus occupied the three men waited for the rest of the household to join them. Dick was first, grinning from ear to ear and clutching a Polaroid camera. Jason followed close on his heels, grumbling continuously that he wasn't bothered about Christmas at all but still fighting with Dick over which of them got to sit closer to the tree. Damian arrived so silently that one could easily miss his entrance all together. One minute he wasn't there and the next he was sat cross legged in a chair stroking his pet cat. Tim was the last to join them and prizing him away from the coffee machine was a difficult task which only Alfred had been able to accomplish. 

Eventually though everyone was assembled, all looking expectantly towards the ever patient butler who was stood, looking as dignified as ever despite still being in his striped pyjamas, next to the Christmas tree. By this point both Dick and J were practically vibrating with excitement. It was clear that if they didn't start unwrapping presents soon they would explode. After glancing around the room to do a quick headcount Bruce, having verified that everyone was present, nodded to wordlessly to Alfred who began to pass around identical rather squishy looking gifts.

"Alright, Alfred sweaters!" cried Dick cheerfully as he attacked the wrapping paper with vigour. 

Mordred and J, who had never celebrated Christmas with Bruce before let alone at Wayne Manor, both exchanged similar frowns of confusion. Such was their shared curiosity that they both neglected to open their own gifts in favour of learning more. The mystery was not a complicated one; however.

"They are like Weasley jumpers!" Mordred gasped, eyes wide and shining. It was an accurate comparison. Each member of the family was either opening or already putting on a specially made jumper. In fact Alfred had probably made them himself if the designs based on everyone's vigilante aesthetics was any indication. 

"You look so cute in your sweater, Dami!" Dick cooed before snapping a quick picture. Had anyone else done that Damian would certainly have protested but luckily for Dick he was Damian's favourite and could get away with such behaviour unscathed. The boy simply went a light shade of pink, embarrassed by his older brother's comment, and continued to shower quiet affection on his feline companion. 

Tim was also wearing his jumper and had tucked his hands up in his sleeves as he sipped at the warm mug in his grasp. "You know you wouldn't feel the cold so much if you actually went to sleep occasionally and looked after yourself like an actual human being" Jason told him, his tone harsh as though he didn't care although the words he spoke clearly showed otherwise. Tim merely rolled his eyes. 

Bruce, who was now wearing his black, grey and yellow sweater with bats on, turned to his two boyfriends. "What is it?" he asked, becoming mildly concerned by their out of character silence. 

J seemed to snap back to normal the instant he heard Bruce's voice and began to tear at the wrappings eagerly, giggling as he did so. The laughter persisted as a purple and green jumper fell out of the remnants of the paper onto his lap but the happiness it had borne vanished, replaced with bewilderment and possibly even distress (although why such a gift could trigger such a negative emotion was beyond both Bruce and Mordred's comprehension.) 

Knowing what his own present must be Mordred finally tore his gaze away from the others and opened the neatly wrapped parcel to reveal a black and red jumper. He looked over at the old butler and softly murmured "Thank you, Alfred." It didn't really feel like enough, not when he considered the work which must have undoubtedly gone into the gift, but he couldn't think of what else to say. 

"But why?" 

J's voice was small and he sounded on the verge of tears but there was a sharpness to it which everyone in the room, well acquainted as they were with the criminal's unpredictable emotions, knew to be wary of. 

"Well because you and Mordred are part of the family now, Master J. Master Bruce has made that abundantly clear. So, of course, you are both to be made a part of the family traditions" Alfred replied matter of factly. 

This simple comment struck a chord with both men. Yes, Bruce had (eventually) welcomed them into his life and their relationship continued to blossom but, being a man who often struggled to express his emotions, the matter of whether either of them counted as official members of the 'Wayne Clan' had remained unstated on Bruce’s part. Not that either of them had minded. Now though, having heard their presence so confidently acknowledged by Alfred, they were suddenly burning with the desire to know for sure. To hear as much from Bruce's own lips. 

"Is that true, Brucie?" J asked, voice sounding desperate as they both stared pleadingly into their Dark Knight's eyes. 

Bruce hesitated for only a moment but it was clear to anyone who knew him well, as luckily everyone in the room did, that it was simply his unease with being vocal about such matters that held him back. The truthfulness of his following statement and the affection behind it were clear for everyone to see. 

"Of course it's true. I care about you both too much for things to be any other way." 

"Oh Batsy!" 

J flung himself at Bruce and captured his lips in a sweet yet slightly messy kiss. 

Mordred meanwhile simply pulled the billionaire close and buried his face into the crook of the man's neck as he hugged him even tighter than before, if such a thing were even possible. "Thank you, Bruce. For saying that. I know that probably wasn't easy and it means a lot" he told him quietly. 

Bruce kissed J back then settled for stroking the clown's green locks as he pressed a kiss on Mordred's forehead. In the background the faint sounds of Jason pretending to gag could be heard. 

The silence remained relatively undisturbed for a while though, the rest of the family leaving the three men to enjoy their embrace in favour of making a move on the rest of the presents. It wasn't until they broke apart and Mordred and J had donned their new clothes that anyone addressed them. 

"What is a 'Weasley Jumper'?" asked Damian. 

At this both Mordred and Tim gasped in horror. 

The former turned to Bruce with a look of pure disbelief. "You haven't taught Damian about Harry Potter?!" he cried "What were you thinking, Bruce?!" 

J giggled as he watched Bruce squirm sheepishly and shrug. 

"Harry Potter marathon?" Tim suggested hopefully, looking more animated than he had done so far.

"Definitely" replied Mordred vehemently before flashing both Bruce and J a bright smile. 

He liked the Wayne family traditions he had encountered so far but perhaps now that he, J and Bruce were together it was time to add a few new ones into the mix and what better place to start? 

**The End**


End file.
